


May the wings of your mind carry you

by Alaskina



Series: Projects - not yet started [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, First War with Voldemort, Grief/Mourning, Hogwarts, James and Lily are dead, Magic Wars, Ministry Work, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Tags will be added, i‘m sorry, project-not started, wizard schools, wizard wars
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaskina/pseuds/Alaskina
Summary: The wizard families of England have the weirdest mottos. The Desrosier family is technically not an English wizard family, but to be honest, neither are the Lestranges and Rosiers.However, the words May the wings of your mind carry you is still an unbelievable effective poison.Luca will poison all of them, one by one. Until no one is left to hurt her family.Less than fifteen years later, the world has successfully poisoned her. In the middle of London, a grieving family lowers a casket.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Relationships will be added on the way, Sirius Black/Original Character(s), relationships may change - Relationship
Series: Projects - not yet started [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018195





	May the wings of your mind carry you

The devil whispered in my ear

_You are not strong enough to withstand the storm_

Today I whispered in the devil’s ear

_I am the storm_

_The documents burn in the teapot. Red sparks dance in the cold mid November air. There is no warmth left for the living. The hysterical enthusiasm has subdued and only bitter reality and grief is left._

_The documents burn in the teapot._

_A few hundred miles away burns the casket of Luca Desrosier._

_Only the dead have seen the end of war,_ Plato once said.


End file.
